Cicatrices
by SombraGris
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, pero las heridas aún no están del todo cerradas. Diez personajes, diez cicatrices. El 31 de octubre es un día para recordar.
1. Rutina

¡Hola!

Aquí van 10 drabbles por Halloween. Quiero aclarar que el terror/suspenso se me dan fatal y que no puedo evitar ponerme cursi y derrochar positivismo. Fatal, lo sé.

Aquí vamos.

Solo decir que este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" y que todo el universo descrito es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Prompt 1: Cuchillo

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1: Rutina**

**.**

Cada mañana, Hermione Granger repite la misma rutina: despertarse siempre antes del amanecer, reconocer su reflejo entre el vaho de la ducha, recordarse con calma que la guerra ha terminado.

Es una rutina simple, pero que la mantiene cuerda y alejada de los fantasmas del pasado. Es una rutina simple, pero que desde hace tiempo logra que Hermione se sienta un poco mejor cada día.

Esta mañana, sin embargo, es diferente: hay algo, no sabría identificar qué, que la pone en estado de alerta.

El silencio es el mismo de siempre, reconoce. El cielo se torna lentamente anaranjado mientras ella se levanta de la cama, como cada madrugada. El camino hacia el cuarto de baño es el mismo que atraviesa todos los días.

El agua de la ducha está más caliente de lo normal, pero su cuerpo nervioso lo agradece.

_Estás imaginando cosas_, se regaña. _Cálmate de una vez_.

Apaga el grifo y se envuelve en una toalla, deteniéndose frente al espejo. Estira la mano para limpiar la humedad y de repente un dolor inhumano le atenaza el antebrazo: con terror, vuelve a sentir el cuchillo atravesarle la piel. El pánico la invade mientras el filo de la daga le desgarra el brazo una vez más, dibujando con gestos tétricos y lágrimas de sangre las letras de aquella palabra.

_No puede ser_, susurra, _no, no_...

Y entonces alza la mirada y en el espejo, Bellatrix Lestrange le devuelve una sonrisa macabra sin dientes.

_¿Te habías olvidado de mí?_, parecen decir sus ojos.

El lavabo se inunda de la sangre que emana de su brazo y el dolor es casi intolerable.

_Feliz día de todos los muertos, sangre-sucia._

_._

* * *

.

Opiniones, vegetales y frutas, todo bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Responsabilidad

Solo decir que este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" y que todo el universo descrito es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Prompt 2: Cementerio

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 2: Responsabilidad**

**.**

Cada vez que Minerva McGonagall entra en el Gran Comedor, lo primero que ve es un Cementerio.

Cuerpos inertes. Llantos desconsolados. El miedo. La desesperación. Y el silencio. El grave e interminable silencio.

_Minerva_.

Sybill Trelawney la observa con una expresión compasiva. Se obliga a asentir y eliminar de su mente los recuerdos atroces de la batalla final. Continúa avanzando hacia su asiento mientras observa la decoración del ambiente: ya es Halloween. Eso significa que han pasado cinco meses desde el final. Cinco meses de trabajo arduo y lenta reconstrucción.

_Y sin embargo..._, piensa con una sonrisa suave.

Al observar los rostros de todos los estudiantes que pudieron retomar sus clases dos meses atrás comprende que todo el esfuerzo vale la pena. Que aunque aún quede mucho trabajo por delante para reconstruir Hogwarts en toda su grandeza, las heridas se están curando y las cicatrices, desapareciendo. En cada sonrisa, en cada piedra, en cada pasillo, el pulso del castillo va cobrando vida y latiendo cada vez más fuerte.

Poco a poco, Minerva McGonagall espera rendirle homenaje al mejor director que Hogwarts supo conocer. Con cada esfuerzo, con cada día, Minerva McGonagall desea honrar la confianza que Albus Dumbledore depositó en ella y devolver al colegio toda la magia que supo conocer.

Planea y espera ser digna de esa responsabilidad.

Perdida en sus pensamientos es que una lechuza negra la sorprende. Toma la carta entre sus manos y acaricia sus plumas como agradecimiento, antes de que esta tome vuelo y desaparezca. Abre el sobre y reconoce la letra enseguida.

Y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa. Al parecer, lo es.

_._

* * *

.

Opiniones, vegetales y frutas, todo bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Manecillas

Solo decir que este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" y que todo el universo descrito es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Prompt 3: Casa

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 3: Manecillas**

.

_...utilizar la respiración para superar el dolor es una práctica…_

Con manos temblorosas, cierra el libro sobre su regazo. Se quita las gafas de lectura e intenta por todos los medios no rendirse al llanto otra vez. En breve llegarán todos para la tradicional celebración de cada año y no puede recibirlos entre lágrimas y pañuelos.

No de nuevo, al menos.

Decide entonces levantarse y encontrar algo que preparar, lo que sea con el fin de distraer su mente. Sin embargo, al recorrer la sala con la mirada no puede evitar detenerse en el reloj de la pared y volver a leer _su_ nombre.

_Perdido_. Para siempre.

Y entonces se desmorona. Lágrimas dolorosas se escurren entre las arrugas de su rostro y aterrizan sobre la manta tejida que adorna el apoyabrazos del sofá. Es esa misma manta que usó una vez para cubrir el pequeño cuerpo de Fred, que luego de haber pasado una tarde entera haciendo travesuras había caído rendido en ese sofá.

El mismo sofá sobre el cual tantos miembros de la Orden se sentaron una vez a charlar, discutiendo estrategias y creando planes, convirtiendo el salón en un improvisado cuartel general. Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco y tantos, tantos más.

La tristeza humedece sus manos. Tanta injusticia, tanto dolor. Tanto, tanto mal...

Mira alrededor y cada rincón esconde un recuerdo de alguien que no volverá. Cada espacio de esa casa fue testigo de una guerra cruel que se llevó demasiado. En ese preciso momento, Molly Weasley siente que no hay manera de que pueda seguir adelante.

Y entonces, vuelve a mirar el reloj.

Siete manecillas doradas reclaman su atención. Siete manecillas cuyos recuerdos también pueblan la casa. Siete que sí volverán, y pronto, para celebrar en conjunto un año más en familia.

Molly sonríe: es hora de crear nuevos recuerdos en La Madriguera.

_._

* * *

.

Opiniones, vegetales y frutas, todo bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Reflejo

Solo decir que este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" y que todo el universo descrito es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Prompt 4: Fantasma

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 4: Reflejo**

.

Hermione Granger alguna vez le dijo que lo que le ayuda a superar el día a día es su pequeña rutina. Sobre todo la parte en que se mira en el espejo, reconoce su reflejo y se recuerda que la guerra ha terminado.

Lo que Hermione no sabe es que él no puede hacer eso: para George Weasley, la guerra vive en su reflejo.

Cada día de los últimos cinco meses, ha eludido todo tipo de elemento reflector como espejos, vidrieras y cristales, entre otros. Camina siempre con la mirada baja, ha dejado de preocuparse por su aspecto y hasta intenta no salir en fotografías, si puede evitarlo. Todo lo posible e imposible para no ver _su_ rostro.

Hasta dejó de visitar a su madre tan seguido, porque sabe que sus rasgos no son los suyos sino los de _él_, y al verlo no puede evitar verlo a _él_ y recordar, una vez más, que _él_ no volverá.

Pero hoy no hay escape: ya ha accedido a ir y su familia y amigos lo esperan. Lo que no saben es que cuando lo vean lo verán a _él_; no entienden que su cara será un recordatorio constante de que _él_ ya no está más. Que luchó, que murió y que no volverá nunca, nunca más.

Una mezcla de llanto y grito ahogado escapa de su boca. El reloj le avisa que es tarde, que ya debería haber salido. Entre improperios por su propio desorden, revuelve el dormitorio en busca de ropa: encuentra vaqueros sobre la silla, rescata una camiseta de debajo de la cama, se conforma con el abrigo que cubre el espejo.

Y en el apuro, o quizás en el olvido, o tal vez en la intención, no puede evitar detenerse ante el espejo, en el cual el rostro de un fantasma toma forma.

_Fred._

Luego de cinco meses huyendo de ese rostro, la visión le quita el aire. Lleva el pelo largo y la barba descuidada, tiene bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y una mirada cansada y triste. Pero es él. Es Fred.

_Lo siento_, le dice al espejo en un susurro desgarrador. _Lo siento tanto._

Y es que es cierto: siente no haberlo protegido mejor, no haberlo cuidado más. Eran la mitad de un todo y sin él, George no es más que algo roto, que ha olvidado cómo funcionar. Le ha fallado a él y a toda su familia y ahora debe pasar el resto de sus días como el triste fantasma de lo que los gemelos Weasley una vez supo ser.

_Lo siento_, le repite una vez más al espejo. Y entonces escucha el crepitar de su chimenea.

_._

* * *

.

Opiniones, vegetales y frutas, todo bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Carta

Solo decir que este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" y que todo el universo descrito es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Prompt 5: Búho/lechuza

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 5: Carta**

.

31 de octubre.

Con un suspiro triste, Harry Potter desvía la vista del calendario hacia la carta que está escribiendo. Su lechuza espera pacientemente junto al alféizar de la ventana a que termine la breve misiva que hace más de una hora está intentando escribir.

_Profesora, hoy..._

¿Qué podía decir? Hoy se cumplen veinte años desde la muerte de sus padres. Cinco meses desde el fin de la guerra. Incontables días desde todas esas muertes.

Se sacude el pelo con frustración y levanta la vista hacia la ventana: las plumas negras de su mascota se recortan sobre el cielo gris de la mañana. Su mente deambula y de repente se le aparecen imágenes de Hedwig volando entre las nubes. Siempre lograba camuflarse y sorprenderlo, recuerda con una sonrisa.

Hasta que le salvó la vida. Y esa fue su última sorpresa.

Hay algo en la destrucción de la inocencia que hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Apreta el puño y lo golpea sobre el escritorio. Quiere gritar, aullarle al mundo lo injusta que fue la guerra. No logra comprender cómo ni porqué tantos debieron morir. Tantos que solamente querían hacer el bien. Tantos que querían proteger a sus seres queridos. Tantos que salvaron a tantos y murieron por eso.

Tantos héroes y tantas tumbas. No era justo.

Con lágrimas retenidas, escribe rabiosamente las palabras que desesperadamente necesita oír. Rasga la pluma con una violencia dominante, sangrando en tinta el dolor de la pérdida. Piensa en sus padres, en Hedwig, en Dumbledore.

Y con el director en mente, la ira lo abandona. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él?

Aparta las hojas manchadas con rabia y lágrimas hacia una esquina del escritorio. Toma un nuevo papel y una nueva pluma, y con una lentitud premeditada empieza y termina la carta a McGonagall.

_Profesora,_

_El Profesor Dumbledore me dijo una vez que los que se sacrifican por nosotros dejan una marca. Una marca que no se puede ver, pero que vive en nosotros. Una marca que sale del amor._

_Hoy me gustaría honrar el sacrificio de tantos. Una parte de eso incluye agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí y por todos nosotros. Y sobre todo, por Hogwarts._

_Harry_

_._

* * *

.

Opiniones, vegetales y frutas, todo bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Mensaje

Solo decir que este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" y que todo el universo descrito es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Prompt 6: Hombre lobo

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 6: Mensaje**

.

El semblante demacrado de Draco Malfoy le deja a Bill Weasley algo muy en claro: la guerra puede haber terminado, pero las cicatrices aún están en carne viva.

El rechazo que nota en el ambiente cuando el muchacho entra en Gringotts se siente extrañamente familiar. Bill puede notar que camina con reparo, sin saber muy bien cuál es su lugar en este nuevo mundo que se construye.

Eso también puede entenderlo.

Y aunque nunca pensó que tendría nada en común con un Malfoy, se encuentra identificándose con la mirada huidiza de quien lucha entre el odio a sí mismo y la búsqueda de aceptación de un mundo intransigente.

Sentado en su escritorio, se lleva los dedos a las cicatrices de su rostro y lentamente las palpa de un extremo al otro: las memorias de quien sobrevive a un hombre lobo. Recuerda vívidamente el terror que sintió en los momentos siguientes al ataque. Su vida entera podría haber dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en cuestión de un momento, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo. Sin embargo, tuvo suerte: lo peor que experimentó durante la guerra lo lleva tatuado en el rostro.

Otros, en cambio, no son tan afortunados.

Aunque apenas aparece ya en las reuniones familiares, ha notado lo decaído que está George. La muerte de Fred los ha impactado a todos, sí; pero su gemelo está siendo consumido por ello. Bill sabe que su hermano esconde su rostro porque cree que así es mejor para todos, que de esa manera les ahorra dolor.

_Te equivocas_, piensa con angustia. _Te equivocas y no lo sabes_.

Lo que más frustración le produce es que George no tiene idea de lo mucho que lo extrañan a él: _su_ rostro, _sus_ pecas, _su_ mirada. Ellos saben que él no es Fred. Fred no volverá, pero ellos esperan que él sí lo haga.

De repente se le ocurre que tal vez él no sepa nada de esto. Y comprende que si no lo sabe es porque, en realidad, nadie se lo ha dicho.

Se pone entonces de pie y se dirige con celeridad a la red floo más cercana.

Tiene un mensaje que pasar.

_._

* * *

.

Opiniones, vegetales y frutas, todo bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Fotografía

Solo decir que este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" y que todo el universo descrito es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Prompt 7: Dulce o travesura

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 7: Fotografía**

.

La primera vez que su abuela oyó sus súplicas y decidió llevarlo a conocer a sus padres fue el 31 de octubre de 1986.

En esto piensa Neville Longbottom al observar las rejas del cementerio. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros salían a pedir dulce o travesura, él se adentraba en un pasillo blanco e impoluto con puertas y ventanas a ambos lados. El personal del hospital lo observaban con reparo, pero él no se daba cuenta: aquel día conocería a sus padres.

Saca de su bolsillo la foto de la Orden del Fénix original y le sonríe a sus padres. Ellos le sonríen de regreso, como cada año.

Su abuela se detuvo en una de las ventanas enrejadas y él recorrió la distancia que los separaba a toda velocidad, asomándose al borde con emoción. En el interior de la habitación reconoció a dos personas: una mujer sentada en un sillón murmurando lo que parecía ser una canción y un hombre que iba de lado a lado una y otra vez. El rostro del pequeño Neville se iluminó de repente: ¡ellos eran los mismos de la foto de su mesa de noche! ¡Ellos eran sus padres!

_Mamá_, susurra esta vez, recordando sus gritos. _Papá_.

Su abuela lo observó gritar y aporrear el vidrio con fuerza. Del otro lado, solo la mujer pareció inmutarse; interrumpiendo su tarareo, se puso de pie y se acercó al vidrio. Neville aumentó aún más sus alaridos: ¡su madre venía a conocerlo por primera vez!

Neville jamás olvidará como Alice Longbottom se detuvo a centímetros del vidrio y jamás miró hacia abajo. Mantuvo su mirada perdida hacia el pasillo, ignorándolo mientras él aullaba y lloraba. Y después de un momento que se le hizo eterno, su madre se volteó y volvió lentamente a su silla.

Y Neville vuelve a sentir, como aquella vez, el crujido de su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos.

Porque sus padres no han muerto físicamente, pero aquel día se sintió como si lo hubieran hecho. Y desde entonces, cada 31 de octubre, en lugar de salir a pedir dulce o travesura, visita el cementerio. Es su manera de procesar el duelo de una herida que no se cura del todo, aún después de tantos años.

_._

* * *

.

Opiniones, vegetales y frutas, todo bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Tatuaje

Solo decir que este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" y que todo el universo descrito es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Prompt 8: Calavera

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 8: Tatuaje**

.

Entrar a Gringotts, obtener dinero y salir intacto fue bastante simple.

Recorrer el Callejón Diagon sin ser observado, insultado por lo bajo o empujado "accidentalmente", no tanto.

Cuando el resto del mundo lo ve, ven a un mortífago que se libró de su castigo o a un traidor a la causa. Ven a un cobarde, a un vendido, a un supremacista de la sangre que utilizó sus recursos para comprarse un pasaje de salida de la prisión. Lo ven y piensan que en cuanto el Wizengamot declaró que no eran lo suficientemente culpables como para cumplir una condena en Azkaban, todo terminó bien para los Malfoys.

Lo que el resto del mundo no sabe es que Draco Malfoy ha sido condenado a tener que probar, una y otra vez a perpetuidad, su inocencia.

Y es que el resto del mundo puede pensar lo que se le dé la gana, pero Draco sabe lo que ha significado la guerra para él y por qué aún no se ha terminado. Las cicatrices de lo que fue obligado a presenciar, a ejecutar y a soportar siguen ardiendo a pesar de que digan que "se ha librado". Nadie comprende, ni siquiera sus padres, que el terror que Draco vivió durante los últimos años está grabado a fuego en su piel, en forma de tatuaje que, aunque se ha difuminado, se resiste a borrarse del todo.

_Nadie sabe_.

Nadie sabe porque nadie, como él, estuvo tan en el medio de todo y a la vez tan alejado del resto.

Y ahora, por primera vez en su vida, está solo. No hay nadie que lo admire, nadie que lo respete, nadie que lo perdone.

Sólo él, una calavera y una serpiente.

_._

* * *

.

Opiniones, vegetales y frutas, todo bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Noche

Solo decir que este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" y que todo el universo descrito es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Prompt 9: Negro y anaranjado

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 9: Noche**

.

Durante el día, Ron Weasley no tiene problemas en fingir que todo está bien. La reconstrucción del mundo mágico avanza de a poco y requiere mucho esfuerzo de parte de todos, lo que deja poco tiempo a la autocompasión. Cada nuevo día lo encuentra desde temprano junto al resto de magos y brujas, trabajando duro para construir en conjunto un nuevo mundo en donde reinen la paz y la tolerancia.

Hasta que llega la noche.

En cuanto el ruido desaparece y el negro predomina, la guerra vuelve a invadir cada uno de sus sentidos. El miedo, la tensión, la desesperación. Los silencios eternos y angustiosos al escuchar la lista de cada uno de los asesinados; los pasos desamparados al correr por sus vidas en cada uno de los encuentros con los mortífagos; los rostros lívidos y la mirada vacía de todos aquellos que habían luchado valientemente y perecido en el intento.

Cada noche, el sudor perla su frente y los músculos se le contraen. Aprieta los puños contra las sábanas y lucha contra el cansancio de sus párpados porque en su oscuridad las imágenes cobran mayor definición y duelen mucho más. Cada minuto que pasa dura una eternidad en la batalla que libra contra sí mismo: el agotamiento domina pero se niega a rendirse ante él.

Intenta concentrarse en su respiración. Inspiraciones profundas para controlar la mente, había leído su madre en algún lado.

_Uno, dos, tres._

_Uno, dos_…

Un grito lo hace reaccionar y volverse hacia Hermione. Tiene el rostro crispado de terror, surcado de lágrimas, y se agarra con fuerza el antebrazo. Otra vez la misma pesadilla, comprende, e inmediatamente se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza. Le susurra palabras de cariño y le acaricia la frente y la sostiene entre sus brazos mientras ella se despierta lentamente, porque Ron Weasley sabe que, aunque la batalla haya terminado, cada uno de ellos sigue luchando contra los remanentes de una guerra que se resiste a irse.

Y mientras ambos se sostienen en su dolor, un cielo anaranjado se hace lugar entre el manto negro, llevándose a los fantasmas y dando paso a un nuevo día.

_._

* * *

.

Opiniones, vegetales y frutas, todo bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Sacrificio

Solo decir que este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" y que todo el universo descrito es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Prompt 10: Tumba

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 10: Sacrificio**

.

Es el primer 31 de octubre luego del fin de la guerra y por razones que Teddy Lupin desconoce, Harry ha propuesto celebrar el día con todos los que quieran formar parte. Los Weasley han ofrecido La Madriguera como lugar de encuentro y muchos de los que lucharon contra Voldemort han decidido asistir. Cada uno tiene su razón: tal vez en busca de alguien con quien compartir el duelo, tal vez solo para combatir la soledad.

Tal vez si duele en familia, entonces no duele tanto.

_Os extrañaré hoy también_, susurra mientras retira de su bolsillo un pequeño marco dorado que guarda una fotografía en blanco y negro.

Teddy Lupin no ha luchado durante la guerra y sin embargo conoce el extremo de su devastación. No ha estado presente, pero el dolor que siente es real e imagina que así debe sentirse ser víctima de la maldición Cruciatus. Su madre y su padre sonríen en la foto, a la cámara y luego a él, apenas un bebé sin comprensión de nada, y Teddy siente que el pecho se le comprime y le falta el aire.

_Os extraño siempre._

Las tumbas, de piedra fría y distante, lo observan sin responder. Solo el viento se oye y las hojas que se agitan al pie de los dos nombres: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks. Luchadores valientes, optimistas empedernidos, padres entregados.

Y aunque Teddy no haya vivido la guerra de cerca, entiende exactamente la razón por la cual sus padres lucharon hasta la muerte. Le duele haberlos perdido antes de conocerlos, pero comprende que él era la principal causa de su fiera determinación. Sabe que, si el pasado decidiera repetirse y él se encontrara luchando, tomaría la misma decisión que ellos: se sacrificaría sin dudarlo para proteger a aquellos que ama y darles la posibilidad de un futuro mejor.

_Volveré a visitarlos pronto_, piensa antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida del cementerio donde lo espera Neville Longbottom. Con una última mirada, desaparecen entre la niebla de la madrugada.

Su familia los espera.

_._

* * *

.

Y ya está, esto es todo amigos. ¿Opiniones? ¿Comida? Todo bienvenido. ¡Y gracias miles!


End file.
